Justice Avengers: The Series
Justice Avengers: The Series is an American computer-animated web series based on the characters from both Marvel and DC Comics. The series airs on YouTube. 'Synopsis ' 'Voice Cast ' *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America, *George Newbern - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Bizarro *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Eric Loomis - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson, Surtur, Carl Creel/Absorbing Man, *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Max Modell, Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, Volstagg, Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster, *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillion - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allan/Flash, *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. *Colleen Villard - Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Phil LaMarr - Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Remy LeBaeu/Gambit, Billy Roberts/Dr. Spectrum, *Carl Lumbry - J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic *Josh Keaton - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Steven Blum - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Mick Rory/Heat Wave, Beta Ray Bill, *Grey Griffin - *Kevin Michael Richardson - *Chris Cox - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Yuri Lowenthal - *John DiMaggio - Hammerhead, *Armin Shimerman - Green Goblin *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (I)/Captain Marvel, Princess Zarda/Zarda Shelton/Power Princess, *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor, *Robin Atkin Downes - Baron Heinrich Zemo, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, *Mark Hamill - Joker, Jesse James/Trickster, *Tara Strong - Rachel Roth/Raven, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, *Keith David - *Rob Paulsen - *Nolan North - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Balder Odinson, *David Solobov - Drax the Destroyer *Ron Perlman - *Jame Sie - Mandarin, *George Takei - Martin Li/Mr. Negative *Tara Platt - *Dave Wittenberg - Dirk Grathwaite/Wrecker *Ashley Johnson - *Greg Cipes - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, *Gary Anthony Williams - *Charles Halford - Gorilla Grodd *Rodger Bumpass - Dr. Arthur Light/Dr. Light *Susan Dailan - Ororo Munore/Storm *Kate Higgins - Wanda Miaxmoff/Scarlet Witch, *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Gwendoline Yeo - Mercy Graves *Neil Patrick Harris - *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Kaine Parker *Brian George - Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal *Nicole Dubuc - Iris West *Nicole Oliver - *Will Friedle - *Oliver Vapuer - *J. B. Blanc - Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red, Titus, Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper, Heimdall, Brian Baddock/Captain Britain, Mangog, *Troy Baker - *Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard, Devil Dinosaur, Sven Larsen/Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, *Khary Payton - Victor Stone/Cyborg, *Scott Menville - Dick Grayson/Nightwing, *Cameron Bowen - Tim Drake/Red Robin *Hynden Walch - Koriand'r/Starfire, Kormand'r/Blackfire, *John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *C.C.H. Pounder - Amanda Weller *Quentin Flynn - Malekith the Accursed, Arcade *Corey Burton - Vril Dox/Brainiac, Ulthoon/John Smith/Red Tornado, *Corey Feldman - *Robbie Daymond - Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *Andrea Romano - *April Winchell - *Claudia Black - *Daryl Sabara - *Erica Luttrell - Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah *J. G. Hertzler - Shade Wilson/Deathstroke *Sean Astin - *Jerry O'Connell - Shazam *Seth Green - *Rachel Quaintance - *Wentworth Miller - Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Jensen Ackles - Jason Todd/Red Hood *Rachael MacFarlane - *Seth MacFarlane - *Frank Welker - Odin, *Peter Cullen - *Dan Gilzevan - *Adrian Pasdar - *Matthew Mercer - Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Andrew Kishino - Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai, *Nika Futterman - *Jessica DiCicco - *Mary Elizabeth McGylnn - *Laura Bailey - Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow, *Donald Glover - Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man *Travis Willingham - Flint Marko/Sandman, Hogun, Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind, Mark Milton/Hyperion, Growing Man, *Kirk Thornton - Adam Warlock *Anthony Ruivivar - Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk *Ryan Porter - Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit - Baymax *Genesis Rodriguez - Honey Lemon *Jamie Chung - GoGo Tomago *T.J. Miller - Fred/Fredzilla *Damon Wayans, Jr. - Wasabi *Janica Kawaye - *Ogie Banks - Black Manta, *Jack DeSena - Jimmy Jones *Anthony Del Rio - Humberto Lopez/Reptil *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light, *Dawn Olivieri - Pepper Potts/Rescue *Dwight Schultz - Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Peter Lurie - Skurge the Executioner *Kari Wuhrer - *Keri Russell - *Virginia Madsen - Queen Hippolyta *Michael Madsen - Kilowag *Julianne Grossman - *Justin Gross - *Marc Worden - *Courtney Taylor - *Jennifer Hale - *Tamara Bernier - Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Michael C. Hall - *C. Thomas Howell - Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Natalie Landar - Countrey Whitmore/Stargirl *Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon, *Steve Downes - Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Wade Williams - *Cree Summer - *Alastair Duncan - Alfred Pennyworth *Udo Kier - *Odod Fehr - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Kimberly Brooks - *Tom Kane - Kurse, *Arnold Volsoo - *Robert Englund - Nightmare *J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Jonathan Adams - *Cindy Robinson - *Sam Riegel - *Kath Soucie - *Danica McKellar - *Jesse McCartney - *Adam Baldwin - *James Arnold Taylor - *Alyson Stoner - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Bette Kane/Flamebird *Mark Rolston - Starro, *Bruce Thomas - *Olivia d'Abo - *Lacey Chabert - *Neal McDonough - *Ben Schwartz - *Jason Marsden - *Alan Tudky - Qliver Queen/Green Arrow *Ashley Eskstein - *Vanessa Marshell - Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Drake Bell - *Catherine Taber - *Matt Lanter - *Joshua LeBar - Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom *Keith Ferguson - *Jess Harnell - *Keith Szarabajka - *Keith Silverstein - *Bryton Jones - Virgil Hawkins/Static *Mae Whitman - *Diedrich Bader - Herman Schultz/Shocker, *Gabirelle Carteris - Amora the Enchantress *Crispin Freeman - *Tasia Valenza - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Stuart Allan - Damian Wayne/Robin *Richard McGonagle - Perry White, *Maurice LaMarche - Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, *Jeff Bennett - *Camilla Luddington - Zatanna Zatana *Matt Ryan - John Constantine *Christian Slater - *Jenny Slate - *Liam O'Brien - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Querl Dox/Brainiac 5, Arkon, Warren Worthington III/Angel, Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler, Robert Hunter/Nitro, *Bryce Papenbrook - *Jeremy Shada - *Bill Fagerbakke - *Thomas F. Wilson - Max Dillon/Electro *Carolyn Lawrence - *Mr. Lawrence - *Danielle Judovits - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Kieren den van Blink - Anna Marie/Rouge *Stephen Stanton - Frederick "Fred" Dukes/Blob, Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, *Danny Trejo - *Phil Morris - Vandal Savage *Sumalee Motano - *John de Lanice - *Gilbert Gottfried - Mr. Mxyzptlk *Jim Cummings - *Charlie Adler - *Janet Varney - *Michael Bell - *Gregg Berger - Ben Grimm/Thing, *Eric Vesbit - Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Alan Rachins - Norman Osborn *Xander Berkeley - Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Maria Sirtis - Zazzla/Queen Bee *Cristina Vee - *James C. Mathis III - T'Challa/Black Panther, *Victor Graber - Thaal Sinestro *Edward Anser - Granny Goodness, Uncle Ben Parker, *Diane Delano - *Cam Clarke - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, *Loren Lester - Danny Rand/Iron Fist *David Kaufman - Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Lex Lang - Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull, Dr. Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, *Erin Torphy - Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Nick Chinlund - Lawrence Crock/Sportsmaster *Chi McBride - *Costance Zimmer - *Michael Emerson - *Kelly Hu - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Jeffrey Combs - *John Wesley Shipp - Jay Garrick/Flash *Ariel Winter - *Debi Derryberry - *Eric Bauza - *Bumper Robinson - *Townsend Coleman - *Richard Green - *Lori Petty - Leslie Willis/Livewire *Paul Blackthrone - John Corben/Metallo *Dana Snyder - Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin, *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man, *Peter MacNicol - Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Tamara Taylor - *Paget Brewster - *Kim Mai Guest - *Cathy Cavadini - *Elizabeth Daily - Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird, Veranke *Noel Wells - *Victor Brandt - *Patrick Seitz - *Jon Curry - Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Tim Curry - *Moira Quick - Phyla-Vell/Quaser *Tom Everlett Scott - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Zachary Levi - Fandarl *Billy West - Skeets, *Rachel Kimsey - *Jeff Bergman - *Susanne Blakeslee - Aunt May Parker, Cassandra Webb/Madame Web, *Danielle Nicolet - *S. Scott Bullock - *Eric Roberts - Mongul *Michael Ironside - Darkseid *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Thanos, *Paul Rugg - *Tia Texada - *Dave B. Mitchell - Basil Karlo/Clayface *Kurtwood Smith - Commissioner James Gordon *Jason Spisak - *Miranda Cosgrove - *Benjamin Diskin - *Donal Gibson - George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang *Paul Eiding - *Susan Blu - *Maggie Q - *Joey Naber - Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Max Mittelman - *Stephanie Lemelin - *Stephanie Sheh - *Roger Cross - Dr. Alec Hollard/Swamp Thing *Sam Witwer - Orm/Ocean Master *Sirena Irwin - *Juliet Landau - *Cedric Yarbought - *Rosario Dawson - *Ray Stevenson - Frank Castle/Punisher *Julie Morrison - Melissa Gold/Screaming Mini/Songbird *Tessa Abnerjonois - Karla Sofen/Moonstone/Meteorite *Rene Abnerjonois - *Jesse Bunch - *Steve Harris - *Dan Castellaneta - *Laura Benanti - *Jodi Benson - *James Monroe Iglehart - M'Baku/Man-Ape *Ashley Tisdale - *Justin Long - *"Weird Al" Yankovic - *Kimiko Glenn - *Mikey Kelley - *Michael Jai White - Doomsday *David Kaye - *James Remar - *Densie Boutte - *Tahmoh Penikett - *P. J. Byrne - Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm *Roger Rose - *William Salyers - *Stephen Tobolowski - Professor Martin Stein *Yvonne Strahovski - Kathy Kane/Batwoman *Geoff Pierson - *Ernie Hudson - Lucius Fox *Morena Baccarin - *R. Lee Emery - Ted Grant/Wildcat *Christopher McDonald - *Hunter Parrish - *Henry Rollins - Cliff Steele/Robotman *Tony Todd - *David K. Hill - Larry Trainor/Negative Man *Andrea Bowen - *Jason Isaacs - Ra's al Ghul *Eliza Schneider - *Tatyana Yassukovich - *Alexander Polinsky - *Gaius Charles - Luke Fox/Batwing *Arif S. Kitchen - *Matt L. Jones - *Emmanuelle Chriqui - *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Jacqueline Obradors - Alanna *W. Morgan Sheppard - Sardath *Mike Erwin - Roy Harper/Red Arrow *Melanie Minichino - *Sean Schemmel - *Mick Wingert - *Deborah Strang - Aunt May Parker *Grant George - *Dante Basco - *Olivia Holt - *Wendie Malick - *Robert Patrick - Frank Robert/Whizzer *Milo Ventimiglia - *Imari Williams - *Toks Olagundoye - *James Urbaniak - *Graham McTavish - *A.J. Buckley - Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Liza del Mundo - *Neil Kaplan - *Ralph Garman - Mojo *Ashley Burch - Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (II) *Kyle Hebert - Kl'rt/Super-Skrull, *J.P. Karliak - William "Billy" Kaplan/Wiccan *Scott McNeil - Annihilus, *Estelle - *Jennifer Paz - *Alexis Denisof - Sam Scudder/Mirror Master *Davis Faustino - *David DeLuise - *Patton Oswalt - *Kristen Scales - *Gina Torres - *Carlos Alazraqui - Bane, Key, Jonathan Silvercloud/Forge, Cosmo the Spacedog, 'Crew' * Stan Lee - Co-Executive Producer * Bruce Timm - Director, Writer, Producer * Paul Dini - Writer, Producer * Man of Action - Supervising Producers, * * * * * * * 'Episodes ' 'Season 1 ' 01) "Worlds Collide, Part 1: Two Universes" ' * Plot: 02) '"Worlds Collide, Part 2: United We Stand" ' * Plot: 03) '"Worlds Collide, Part 3: Together as One" ' * Plot: 04) '"Worlds Collide, Part 4: Heroes United" ' * Plot: With their two universes fused together, the Avengers and Justice League wander of what to do. Than, after a couple of missions, the public called them, "the Justice Avengers" where they all uses the name to fit them altogether. Than, an group of six supervillains arrives to take down the Justice Avengers. 05) '"For Truth and Justice" ' * Plot: 06) '"To Serve Atlantis" ' * Plot: 07) '"" 08) "" 09) "" ' 10) '"His Name is Dr. Doom!" * Plot: 11) "" 12) "" 13)' ""' 14) "" 15) "The Masters of Injustice, Part 1" * Plot: As the Justice Avengers start taking a break of saving the world and battling supervillains, Lex Luthor and Baron Zemo team-ups and create a team of supervillains know as the Masters of Injustice, consisting of themselves, the Absorbing Man, the Crimson Dynamo, the Joker, Cheetah, the Abomination, Sinestro, Captain Cold, Black Manta, Whirlwind, and Malefic. They begins attacking the Justice Avengers, one by one. Has the Justice Avengers already finally met their match by the Masters of Injustice? 16) "The Masters of Injustice, Part 2" * Plot: After the Justice Avengers are being saved by a few allies, 17) "" 18) "" 19) "" 20) "" ' 21) '"" ' 22) '"" 23) "" 24) "" 25) "" 26) "" ' '''Season 2 ' '''Trivia *